Café de Madrugada
by The Gosth of Azmaria
Summary: Así que esa noche me quedé allí, hablando con una desconocida de la cual no sabía nada, sólo que se había separado esa misma noche tras encontrar a su prometido en la cama de otro… hombre.
1. Prologo

Los personajes son Propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los tome prestado para transcribir una historia PROPIA.

Muchas de mis historias son locuras de momento o simplemente acciones propias. Un café de madrugada es algo mío, no es que me sucedió sino que es algo que siempre suelo hacer y me pregunte qué cosas podrían llevar a una persona a tomarse un café una noche. Para mí un consuelo de un día agitado. Para los personajes, un encuentro, una sesión de terapia gratis! Bienvenidos a esta paradoja donde un Café se vuelve el consuelo de muchos.

**Prologo. **

**Café de Madrugada.**

Como no íbamos a llevarnos bien, si nos encontrábamos en igualdad de condiciones, teniendo un mismo pensamiento, hundidos en la misma miseria. El alma gemela ya no era un mito para mí, o éramos totalmente compatibles o simplemente teníamos la misma mierda de suerte.

Ella era una mujer que había que mirarla dos veces para notar su belleza, su mirada parecía desgarrada, su angustia caía de sus ojos y se marcaba en esas ojeras de días, su cabello algo despeinado era todo un misterio, no se sabía si tenía ondas, o si estaba así por tantos días sin dormir, sus labios parecían ser los únicos en buena condición, más toda ella en palabras agradables era un delicado desastre.

Tenía esa expresión de mujer dominada a la cual su marido vive gritando, y no me había equivocado, pero cuando todo llevo a una conversación me sentí más miserable que ella, porque en pocas palabras ella me hizo notar que yo no estaba en mejor condición. Mi mujer me había ganado el último juicio que me inicio, quedándose así con mis hijos, mi dinero y mi casa. Baya dicha! Y para colmo esa misma noche me había mandado a su matón- novio- a robarme lo único de lo que me podía jactar. Mi orgullo.

Él llego a mi trabajo con aires de campeón y sin pretensiones de hacerme daño me puso de patitas en la calle- por si no aclare está parte su novio era mi jefe- al principio cuando empezaron a salir luego de nuestra ruptura, lo vi como una forma en la que él me debía. Y se había comportado de esa misma manera sin que yo dijese o plantease esa idea, teniendo un trato peculiar para conmigo lo cual ante los ojos de muchos me hacía ver como un pobre cornudo, sin embargo para mi era divertido, él sentía que debía pagarme de alguna manera así que en la empresa yo era INTOCABLE. Pues después de todo, yo era el padre de los hijos de su nueva mujer. Y eso marcaba un respeto y un límite. Mas ahora que ella se regodeaba en su crapulencia no había línea divisoria, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue echarme. Podía imaginar a ambos riendo al saber que ahora no tenía donde morir, lo cual tenía que haber predicho desde que inició el juicio. Pero ahora me encontraba con una extraña, en un café, esperando a que la suerte apareciera y me golpeara en la cara. Lo cual era poco probable… pero soñar no cuesta nada dicen…

Así que esa noche me quedé allí, hablando con una desconocida de la cual no sabía nada, sólo que se había separado esa misma noche tras encontrar a su prometido en la cama de otro… hombre. No se explayó sobre el tema, y sinceramente deseaba que no lo haga, quería más una psicóloga gratis, que tener que actuar yo de uno. Así que me acomode en mi silla y me abrí. No me fije si era el lugar, el momento o la persona correcta. Sólo quería contar al mundo lo triste y desdichado que me sentía… y ella sólo me escucho. Sin siquiera interferir, sólo se quedó allí y ese café que había venido a tomar para sentirme peor, se convirtió en la salida más provechosa y barata del mundo.

Continuará.


	2. Capitulo Primero: Hechos

Los Personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Solo los tome prestados para transcribir una historia propia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota autora<strong>: Qué bueno que les haya gustado. Es una historia algo compleja, no muchos la entenderán. Tiene sus matices, porque de una idea a otra los personajes me siguen en un sinfín de saltos. Pero tiene su parte divertida, donde en tiempos como estos, desconocidos no harán nunca lo que harán estos dos. Saludos y Bendiciones para todos!

* * *

><p><span>Café de Madrugada.<span>

Primer Capítulo: Hechos.

Me explaye sin medirme en palabras ni en actitudes, de un modo religioso: estaba ante el cura diciéndole toda mi verdad. Me sentía mal, y no mal como si mi vida fuera un dramaturgo, me sentía mal porque mi vida siempre había sido en caída, ni una remontada , ni una parada donde quedarme por un tiempo, siempre mi vida fue para abajo. Y si me sinceraba aún más, hasta mis relaciones carnales habían sido del mismo modo, tenía problemas de autocontrol, así que poseía ese bendito diagnostico que toda mujer, y médico – separo médico porque muchas veces creo que ellos no son de éste mundo, por eso dar noticias malas no les afecta- dicen y nombran como si no fuera nada, pero para nosotros los hombre es un insulto al orgullo, cuando el doctor vino a decirme lo que padecía sentí que mi poca hombría- la cual se basaba en el largo de mi amigo- se rompía en el piso cual vidrio: Eyaculador precoz.

En ese momento pude notar como ella se tensó ante ese comentario, y no me preocupe, no era con ella con quien iba a experimentar otro bochorno en la cama, así que contarlo no era algo que me avergüence. Esa era mi realidad, y no podía borrarla, según me dijo el médico se trataba de algo nervioso, no quise escuchar más, ya ese título otorgado sin méritos me era insultante. Lo único que faltaba era que lo colgase detrás de mi escritorio. Y ganas no me faltaron. De esa manera entenderían porque mi Puta mujer me abandono.

- No tiene nada de malo- habló con voz clara , esa noche habían sido pocas las veces en que había metido un bocado en la conversación y su voz no era algo que había podido apreciar, más ahora que la calma era parte de ella pude escucharle bien - mi padre lo tenía y mi madre jamás lo abandono- me miró con suavidad, como no queriendo que se me rompa el orgullo.

- Tu madre debió ser una mujer de verdad…- sonreí apenas.

- Mi madre era buena mujer, y una buena mujer se sostiene de su marido, aun cuando éste pierda cosas; desde un brazo, hasta su virilidad.

- Pues mi mujer prefirió las hormonas, al amor…

- ¿le amas mucho aún?

- No se puede amar lo que esta descocido, ella prefirió muchas cosas antes que a mí, desde el dinero, hasta a otro hombre.

- ¿hace cuando se separaron?

- Casi un año…

- ¿ves a tus hijos?

- Casi nada…

- Al menos tienes esperanzas que te sostengan, tus hijos son un lazo que jamás se romperá entre ella y tú… a mí no me queda nada…

No evite preguntarme que llevaba a una mujer a quedarse una noche escuchando a un idiota como yo, así que permití que me contará, que sea ella quien se descargue, sentí esa deuda en mi corazón, debía ser yo ahora el oidor.

- ¿qué sucedió?- di inicio

Ella me miro, buscando si en mi había deseos sinceros de escucharla, y será que encontró esa respuesta en mis ojos porque una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla sin contenerse.

- tengo expresión de mujer reprimida… ¿verdad?- me sonrió, por primera vez.

- ¿te soy sincero?- quise saber

- Lo has sido toda la noche, ¿o has inventado todo?- volvió a sonreír.

- Si la tienes- confesé- y mucho.

- Y eso soy…- murmuro- debo ser la mujer más reprimida del planeta- aseguró. – No ha habido una vez que no me someta bajo un hombre, todo inicio desde mi padre, y termino ahora con un hombre que no tenía huevos para decirme que era homosexual- estaba tan enojada, que su expresión se volvió completamente ruda- yo siempre fui así, odio faltarle el respeto a los demás, y detesto sentir que tomo las decisiones, siempre deje que decidieran por mí, hasta esta ropa me la compro el idiota de mi ex.

- Su gusto no es digno de ti- comente y ella sólo miro su taza de café

- Él fue mi único hombre, y cuando me propuso matrimonio no supe como zafarme, para ser honesta nunca le amé, pero como dije antes siempre fui sometida, y deje que los demás eligieran por mi… hasta a mi esposo. Él es un hombre de respeto, digno entre muchos, deseado por muchas. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos me sentí privilegiada, después de todo, para los demás él es un adonis- su mirada se llenó de nostalgia- hace cinco años que estamos juntos, nos conocimos en una convención en la que su empresa patrocino un proyecto nuestro, y de ahí no pude escaparle. MI padre busco la manera de unirnos, yo era su orgullo, y mi ex marido, el modelo de hombre que deseaba para mi vida. Siempre fue de carácter apacible, pero al ceder siempre en todo, entendió que yo era simple de manejar. Así ha sido siempre, dando órdenes y yo siguiéndolas…

Aspiró profundo, y bajo la mirada.

- Si no lo hubiera encontrado con otro hombre…

- ¿no deberías sentirte feliz?

- ¿feliz?- cuestiono sin comprender.

- Si, el lado positivo es que tienes la excusa perfecta para desaparecer de su vida, ahora eres libre y puedes empezar dejando de seguir consejos malos, si quieres puedo ser tu consejero de juerga- bromeé

La vi sonreír, y me encanté.

- No temas ser tú, en cierta manera en eso nos parecemos, he dejado mi vida, mis pensamientos, mis ideales por personas que no han valido la pena.

- Hemos desperdiciado unos cuantos años- suspiró.

- Demasiados!- estire mis brazos y sentí por primera vez en días que los nudos en mi espalda se desvanecían por obra de arte- pero lo bueno es que nos quedan muchos más para hacer que la cuenta termine nuestro favor.

Ella soltó el aire como si por años hubiera tenido una reserva extra por si acaso. Se estiro de igual modo y me miro despierta, como si luego de años de estar dormida, abriera los ojos.

- Tengo una idea- dijo de repente, risueña.

- ¿cuál es? – pregunte intrigado.

- Vayámonos lejos de todo…

La mire consternado, no tenía ni un centavo partido al medio. Además… apenas la conocía.

- Tengo mucho dinero- aseguró tranquila, tengo una casa cerca del mar, vamos allí, a vivir lo que nos queda.

Observe desde el punto de vista romántico y sino fuera porque su marido la hubiera engañado esa noche, hubiera creído que me hacía una propuesta indecente, pero era inocencia lo que irradiaban esas palabras, una inocencia que le costó años de maltrato, así que como si fuera santa solución, asentí, sincerándome tenía años sin vacacionar, y quería escapar un poco de mi mala vida, un tiempo fuera significa: descanso, distensión, relax absoluto. Después de todo si era una asesina, o loca, no ganaría nada conmigo. No tenía dinero, ni auto, ni dignidad que perder.

- Tengo dudas, ¿Por qué confías en mí, sin siquiera dudar?, ¿no piensas que tal vez sea un violador?

- Si eres uno, no durará mucho- comenzó a reír.

Y simplemente me uní a su contagiosa risa, después de todo: era verdad, ¿un violador con problemas de eyaculación!? Vaya dicha!

**Continuará…**

Bueno por esta semana hasta aquí llegamos. Los personajes marcan su personalidad, cada uno se atreverá a ver más allá de sus problemas. En eso se basa este café.


End file.
